


Magical

by LilweenGalatrass



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon-Compliant, F/M, Valentine's Day Fluff, fluff and love, happy valentine's day dreamy!!, mostly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:47:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22724926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilweenGalatrass/pseuds/LilweenGalatrass
Summary: Some YamaYachi Valentine's fluff as an exchange gift for Dreamy~! I hope you'll enjoy it~!!
Relationships: Shimizu Kiyoko/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Yachi Hitoka/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	Magical

**Author's Note:**

> It's mostly canon-compliant and it's sort of set after the one-shot I had done for Christmas. But because it's two different gifts I didn't put them together.

_Some red roses? No, that was too much. Pink then? What about tulips? Did she like tulips? Or roses, or another flower? What if she didn’t like flowers at all?!_

No, no, even though they had never discussed it, Tadashi was quite certain Hitoka loved flowers. It was Yachi Hitoka, after all, the most charming and enchanting young woman he had ever met, the most intelligent, and humble, and kind, and lovely, and–

Cheeks flushed, Tadashi shook his head. He had to remain focused. Who would have thought that picking up flowers and chocolates for his first Valentine’s date could be so stressful?

_About a million songs, books and movies relating to relationships and Valentine’s day tell you so, silly_ , his own voice answered him in his mind. Though, at times, his consciousness spoke in Tsukki’s voice, as bored and down-to-earth as his friend.

Now eighteen years old, finishing high-school and former captain of the Karasuno volleyball team, he had grown. In height, maturity and confidence. He wasn’t the whimpering first-year who had awkwardly stood near Tsukki. Karasuno’s volleyball club had given him room to grow, and he had nurtured his becoming a man with enduring training and steel-hard determination. Every call to go on court as a pinch server, then becoming a starter, becoming more and more important for his teammates and finally, being chosen as captain, were steps that helped him overcome his shyness and nerves.

But, he still knew nothing about relationships and _dating_ and that was more nerve-wrecking than everything else he had been through now (including facing Ushijima Wakatoshi ‘Japan’ as a first-year).

He and Hitoka had confessed to each other last Christmas, to all their teammates’ relief who had gotten tired of their glances and pining – or so they had said, after the confession. If they had been that bothered by it, they would have shamelessly said so, but had instead chosen to gather blackmailing material and teasing remarks. Almost right away they had had to deal with the Spring High tournament. They did better than ever, accomplishing a feat that would have sounded like a pipe dream for Karasuno high school a few years ago, when they were still just the “fallen crows”. Like phoenixes back from the ashes, the black birds had risen back in the sky, their wings stronger than ever. They won the right to stand on central court, for the semi-finals, but lost to Itachiyama Academy and earned third rank in the nation.

It was amazing. Breathlessly so, thinking back on how far they had come, all the progress they had made. But they had still lost, at the bottom of the podium, looking up bitterly at the top. They had reached out for a light, but they never could quite hold it. Tadashi didn’t doubt that his friends, Kageyama or Hinata, even Tsukki, intended to pursue that light and become pro athletes. Kageyama had already caught the attention of many sponsors so it was just a question of surviving the last few months of high school. Hinata intended to go in Brazil to practice beach volleyball… Tadashi still wasn’t quite sure how serious Hinata was about it, but he admired his guts. Tsukki shrugged off any talk of practicing into V-league, intending to pursue museum studies… but something told Tadashi that Tsukki wouldn’t stop playing volleyball yet.

As for him, he had decided to focus on his future the moment he took off his jersey wearing the number one and the sign of the captain. He had already chosen to study at Sendai University to work later in electronics. The only aspect of his life that was uncertain now… it was Yacchan. It was ironic how the situation had reversed. During the three years of high-school spent together, she had been his pillar of strength and courage, the one constant and natural thing that never changed or wavered. They understood each other and were here for each other. It hasn’t changed and their bond was stronger than ever since they had started dating… but what would happen in a few months? They had quickly talked about it and he knew Hitoka had attended several university entry exams, in Sendai, Tokyo and other cities in Japan. He didn’t doubt she would be taken, probably even to the best ones, but then what? Which one would she choose? Where would she go? What would they become?

He didn’t want to talk about it so she wouldn’t feel pressured. He wouldn’t admit how much he wanted her to stay in Sendai, near him, because it was a selfish wish and he only wanted the best for her. But a part of him still wanted to be selfish. He had always been a little greedy, wishing for more when life wasn’t satisfying enough. That light greed, which could be called ‘determination’ by others, had been what had driven him forward all this time. It was the reason why he didn’t want to be left behind in the dust by people and then, by Tsukki; the reason why he had stubbornly continued volleyball; the reason why he wanted to control his body and achieve more when he encountered the volleyball-monsters who would become his teammates and friends. Determination was a form of greed, more of a blessing than the expected curse associated with that flaw.

He didn’t mind being greedy for his own life and his expectations of it – but he wouldn’t impose such views on Yacchan. He respected and admired her too much.

And he knew her well enough to figure out that she remained silent on the topic because it was such a delicate discussion to have. That was why he wanted their first Valentine’s date together to be _perfect_. He wanted her to understand that he was in love with her and he would always respect her choices. He wanted her to be happy and giddy and not stressed about ideas of the future on that special day.

_So the flowers had to be perfect. Though, not nearly as perfect as Yachi Hitoka was in his eyes._

Red? Roses? Pink? Tulips? White? Lilies? Colours, flowers and scents mixed so much that he almost felt dizzy.

Deciding to take some air to clear his mind, Tadashi stepped out of the shop, and distractedly bumped into someone.

“Ah– sorry!” he apologized at once, stepping away, and blinking, “Tanaka-san!” he exclaimed.

His former senpai blinked back at him. Then a wide grin appeared on his face.

“Yamaguchi! It’s nice to see you again! Especially after the Spring-High… you guys were amazing, and I’m so proud of how far you’ve all come!” he continued, sobering up a little at the mention of their loss.

Over the last two years, many senpai of third and second years had often come encourage Karasuno’s matches. Tanaka was the one who never missed a single match, coming at every single one of them to cheer on his kouhai. He had even gone all the way to Tokyo along with his older sister’s wadaigo group, and he often popped by during practice.

“I can still remember the first day you showed up in the gymnasium! Tsukishima, that pompous little bastard, who looked down on everyone, ah ah!! And Hinata and Kageyama hitting the wig off the principal’s head!!”

Tadashi couldn’t help but chuckle at the memory. They had really grown up so much, and become so mature – well, as mature as it was physically possible for Kageyama and Hinata, at least…

“And you! You were so shy and quiet, but you became our greatest server in so short a time! Do you remember the match against Seijou?”

_How could he forget?_

“You were a force to reckon with!! And hey, how are things going between you and Yacchan?” Tanaka asked, wiggling his eyebrows in a teasing manner.

Tadashi blushed and went from one foot to another.

“It’s great,” he said, but his voice must have wavered because Tanaka calmed down and stared at him.

“…Worried because you’re almost done with high-school?”

Surprised, Tadashi barely hesitated before nodding. With his wild behaviour, spurred on by Noya-san’s even crazier personality, it was easy to forget how perceptive Tanaka could be. He had always been here for his kouhai and had understood their troubles better than anyone, taking on the role of Ace, MVP and older brother figure once Daichi, Suga, Asahi and Kiyoko had all retired.

“I don’t want to worry Hitoka about this… but I still don’t know what will happen to us… I guess I really want to hold onto something I am certain of. And she’s the only thing that I have that feels _right_.”

Still surprisingly calm, Tanaka smiled, an understanding light shining in his eyes. He nodded once, arms crossed over his chest, and silently pondered his next words.

It hit Tadashi that, in less than two years, Tanaka Ryuunosuke had gone from being a good-hearted and supportive senpai to a mature and reliable young man.

“I understand that feeling, but don’t worry too much about any of it. If it feels right now, it’ll feel right in a few years from now too. Sometimes… spending time apart from the person you care about can be a good thing for the two for you. It can be enlightening. It’s better for a relationship to grow apart and come back together, than force it to work when it’s doomed to fail.”

“…You seem to be speaking from experience… this year’s Valentine’s day…?”

“I won’t spend it alone!” he exclaimed joyfully, a glint in his eyes that Tadashi had never seen before, “Honestly, I’m not quite sure what to expect after all this time, but it feels… it just feels right, you know?”

His expression softened, and Tadashi smiled. He knew that feeling very well.

“I was just trying to pick flowers to offer Hitoka tomorrow.” He admitted, glancing back at the flower shop.

“Ah, I’ll give you an advice you’ve already heard a hundred times, but don’t think too much. Follow your heart!”

Tadashi nodded, only half understanding those words. It was easier said than done…

After some more small talk, Tanaka had to leave, and he continued his way. Tadashi walked in the opposite direction, still pondering what sort of flowers he should offer Hitoka… His gaze was attracted by a window shop decorated with pink hearts and stars. His eyes widened.

Following one’s heart _could_ be simple, when it was beating for the right person.

The next day, for Valentine’s day, on a school day, Tadashi went to pick up Hitoka at the train station so they could go to class together.

“Tadashi-kun!” she exclaimed when she saw him.

She seemed even more excited than usual and she carried a big bag, surely full of chocolates. He barely wavered on his feet, slightly impatient to receive _his_ chocolates, but controlled his heart to be patient. As she reached him, he leaned down and she kissed his cheek.

“Happy Valentine’s day!” she exclaimed, pulling out a little blue box from her bag, “It’s the obligatory chocolates that I’ll distribute to the others later. I made chocolates just for you as well, but… ah~! I want us to be alone when I’ll give it to you! T-that is… i-if you want to… I could give it to you right now if you prefer!” she continued, flushing adorably.

“Later is perfect,” he agreed with a bright smile, “I have a gift for you as well!”

“R-really?” she hesitated, with a smile and a blush, “Girls usually are the ones offering chocolates to the boy they like…”

“Don’t worry, I’ll still offer you something on White day! I just wanted this Valentine’s day to be special and happy, for the two of us,” he continued, taking her hand.

They walked to Karasuno high school calmly, enjoying the chilly morning of February and especially the warmth of their hands. Once at school, their kouhai saluted them on their way to morning practice. Obviously, as former manager, Yacchan had chocolates to distribute to her kouhai who now loved her even more if it were possible.

“Did she offer you love chocolates, Yamaguchi-senpai?!”

“Are they good?”

“Won’t you share some of it with us, captain?!”

“Oi! I’m your captain now! And practice isn’t over yet!”

“Aaaaw…”

“He’s just pissed because he hasn’t received any chocolate confession yet,” a snarky kouhai replied.

“OI!”

“Back to practice, all of you!!” Ukai screamed, trying to get some order back.

Despite the tumultuous atmosphere, Hitoka and Tadashi couldn’t help but smile at the familiar atmosphere. They missed it a little, but they made their way to the main school building. Without much surprise, Hinata and Kageyama were being as boisterous as ever, and annoying Tsukki as much as ever.

“AH! Yacchan!!” Hinata exclaimed, running to her excitedly, “Did you make chocolates for us this year, too?!”

Kageyama approached, calmer, but just as eager. Hitoka took out some boxes of chocolates from her bag.

“Of course I did, Hinata-kun! Here’s yours too, Kageyama-kun!”

“Waaaaah! Thank you, Yachi-san!!”

“Thanks!” Kageyama added, bowing, still as awkward as ever.

They were already unwrapping the boxes and opening them to appreciate the smell and look of the lovely chocolates. Hinata sent a side glance into Kageyama’s box and immediately grinned victoriously.

“Mine’s got bigger chocolates than yours! Ah AH!” he exclaimed, tilting his nose up proudly.

“Yachi-san obviously tried to make you feel better about your obvious _shortcomings_ ,” the setter answered drily to hide his annoyance.

“O-OI!!”

“Don’t use the words I’ve taught you the other day to insult each other, you’re gonna get on my nerves,” Tsukki mumbled, turning away from them to keep reading whatever book his teammates had interrupted.

“What does shortcoming mean already? I forgot?” Hinata murmured to himself.

“It means that you’re too short to play volleyball, of course!”

“No, it’s not,” Tsukki said, rolling his eyes.

“OI! Kageyama! Let’s go out and play some, we’ll see which one of us is too short to play volleyball!!”

“I don’t think this is a fair challenge,” Yamaguchi remarked, always the wise voice between their shenanigans.

As they kept on bickering, Yacchan distributed the obligatory chocolate to the rest of her friends, then went back to Tsukki. She put down the box on his desk. He pretended to be surprised, before looking up with an easy and honest smile.

“Thank you. You shouldn’t have put so much work into exciting those two with the obligatory chocolates.”

“It’s all right! I enjoy making those chocolates every year!”

Her eyes landed on Yamaguchi who was desperately trying to convince Kageyama to put the volleyball away before classes started.

“You made chocolates for him too, right?” Tsukki enquired, while already knowing the answer.

“Of course I did! Special chocolates… love chocolates,” she added with a flush.

He snorted, highly amused by her reaction. She froze but he quickly spoke up before she’d panic:

“I’m sure he’ll love them, even if it had been regular chocolates.”

“Thank you, Tsukishima-kun,” she said, knowing he had only wanted to calm her nerves.

“I don’t know what you’re thanking me for,” he answered with a shrug.

The bells rang and Yamaguchi had to drag Kageyama and Hinata to their respective classes. The morning went by without incident, even if everyone was buzzing with excitement and impatience to get through the day. Most students wanted to find the occasion to offer the chocolates and confess to their crush or spend time with their Valentine.

As soon as the day of classes ended, Tadashi and Hitoka went out of the school grounds and into a nearby park which they often walked to. Before dating, they had spent endless hours planning training and practice matches for the team, or studying together in the warm days, in that park, on their favourite bench. It had a view on a little lake, surrounded by lovely trees.

The landscape was a bit sad in winter and there wasn’t the life they were accustomed with. The atmosphere had completely changed though, and it felt just as magical. As if for winter, with its new coat, the park had chosen another soul to fill the air. Or maybe it was just the magic of Valentine’s day.

They sat on their usual bench and Hitoka immediately brought out the last packet of homemade chocolates. She had kept them for this moment, for Tadashi.

“Happy Valentine’s day, Tadashi-kun!” she said with a happy smile.

Her cheeks and nose were red, from the cold or the gift, Tadashi wasn’t sure, but he lost himself at the sight of her. It took him a moment to react and take the box of chocolates. It was bigger than the obligatory chocolates, wrapped in a red paper and decorated with a beautiful paper flower. It was a big and round flower, in shades going from gold to dark red.

Noticing that he stared intensely at the paper flower, Hitoka moved her hands anxiously.

“I… I wanted to make it different from the other boxes and… and I thought, you might like a flower. But I don’t know if you like flowers! I’m sorry if it’s not good enough for you!” she exclaimed, suddenly finding her idea eccentric and ridiculous.

Stunned by her sudden outburst of nerves, Tadashi stared at her, then he started laughing.

“I… not at all, Hitoka-chan! I’m not… I love it, it’s just…”

His voice trailed off. He leaned down and took the bag he had carried with him all day. He brought out a bouquet of flowers, made from paper.

They had had the same idea.

Hitoka’s eyes widened and brightened when she realised this.

“At first I wanted to offer you a bouquet of real flowers, but I wasn’t sure what you liked most and then, I was worried that they wouldn’t last very long… and I got the idea when I saw paper flowers decorating a window shop.”

He blushed and passed his hand in the back of his neck awkwardly.

“I-I know you like doing things with your hands, and you’re so, so good at art and craft… my flowers aren’t nearly as pretty as yours but… ah, well… um…”

Hitoka reached out and took the bouquet from his hands. She looked at it for a short moment, then smiled her most beautiful smile.

“I love it, Tadashi! I love it so much, thank you!” she exclaimed.

“R-really?”

“You did so well!”

“Really?”

“Yeah, I love it! A-and I… and I… I love you too,” she confessed, cheeks turning crimson.

“H-Hitoka, me too, I love you too,” he answered, heart hammering happily in his chest.

Keeping the bouquet on her laps, she took his hands in hers, the hold a little clumsy because of the gloves, but strong nonetheless. They leaned towards each other and kissed tenderly.

It wasn’t their first kiss, and definitely not their last. But this one felt special and different from all the others before. It wasn’t awkward, it wasn’t rushed, it wasn’t shy. It was soft, warm and magical, like their story was.

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Hitoka,” Tadashi whispered against her lips.

He brushed his nose against hers, making her giggle adorably.

“Happy Valentine’s Day!” she answered happily.


End file.
